Fear Itself
by KnB BnK
Summary: French Revolution AU. Aka/Kuro Rated T until further notice. Akashi is an emigrant counterrevolutionary. Kuroko is a peasant revolutionary. Can they set aside their differences and find love while avoiding the guillotine?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _The year is 1780, at the height of the reign of terror in France. Amongst the emigrants that fled France in 1779, there was a young, but bright military general named Akashi Seijurro. Akashi's tactical brilliance led to him being named the commander of the main counterrevolutionary forces. However, when Akashi leads his forces back into France, something goes wrong and Akashi ends up separated from his army. Akashi is ambushed by a small mercenary group, and barely escapes with his life. Desperate and injured, Akashi seeks refuge in a small village, all while keeping his identity secret from his enemies, the Jacobins._

 _Kuroko Tetsuya is the son of two poor peasant revolutionaries. His mother was one of the driving forces of the "liberation" of his native village, the village of Puissance. Kuroko, despite being the son of such revolutionary extremists, harbors no hate for the nobles, and believes in upholding the original values of the revolution, something he feels are overlooked in the chaos of the revolution. His life is filled with hard labor, and he lives in constant fear of being falsely branded as an "enemy of the revolution", and guillotined. However, everything changes when a red-haired outsider stumbles upon his care…_


	2. Chapter 1 - Pain and Overconfidence

A/N: Hello! I've decided to continue this fic, as the French Revolution has been a fascination of mine for quite a while. Please review about what you think about the story, suggestions, and critiques. I'll do my best to take them in consideration while I write. Thank you for reading, and enjoy

~Knb BnK

P.S. I need a beta, so hit me up if you've been reading and happen to be a beta ^_^

 _Pain and Overconfidence_

 _Akashi POV_

Pain. The sense that overpowers all others. It takes precedence over my hunger, over my thirst, over my emotions. Pain is the only thing I feel, as I limp slowly towards nothing. There is no hope. My family, my country, my army, I've failed them all. I'm going to die in this wretched forest, surrounded by crows, just waiting for me to keel over and finally die...

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _It had been a sunny day. My army stood at my beck and call, and we were ready to invade my home country, and stop this bloody revolution once and for all._

" _Akashi, the army is ready to set out on your signal." Shintarou, my second-in-command, and the closest thing I had to a friend, said._

" _Alright, Shintarou. Let's depart for Paris, so we can cut this revolution off by the head."_

 _We departed for Paris, a professionally trained army for 15,000 strong. We left knowing the revolutionaries would have no chance against us with their poorly trained army, no matter how much more sizeable._

 _However, what we didn't know, was someone had betrayed us._

 _We walked straight into His trap. The moment our army was mostly on the Cherenee bridge, we were surrounded on all sides by revolutionaries._

" _Daiki! Ryouta! Attack the front lines with your brigades. Atsushi and I will take the back, and Shintarou will provide covering fire."_

 _I heard a resounding "yes, sir!" and turned to face the task ahead of us._

" _Atsushi, you charge at them, and I'll flank."_

 _The purple-haired giant affirmed, his usually-laid back tone serious and menacing._

 _However, it was too late._

 _Most of the army was already defeated, and my commanders struggled to defend against the army all by themselves._

" _Retreat! Leave without hesitation!" I ordered, hoping to save them. After I saw them all disappear out of sight, I galloped past the enemy, willing them to give chase. However, my superior riding skill and horse led me to outspeed and outrun them, however, a lucky shot from a bowman pierced my horse's leg. He bucked, and smashed me into the ground. My leg fractured; some of the bone stuck out of my skin._

 _However, I still escaped into the forest, away from the army, and the unknown bastard that betrayed us…_

 _~~End Flashback~~_

Soon, my pain and exhaustion begins to overcome my will to survive. Unable to fight my body's pain, I black out; the last thing I see is a shock of teal hair…

Kuroko POV

My best friend, Kagami-kun, and I are out hunting. We have to hunt once in a while to feed our families. We live in a very poor, yet patriotic village. My parents are hardcore revolutionaries, and Kagami-kun's are as well. However, even though Kagami is on the side of my parents' and his parents', I am far more moderate. I believe in the core values of the revolution, equality, fraternity, and liberty, but I believe that the current direction the revolution is heading is one that denies and strays from these values. All I see is corruption, unfairness, and poverty. I almost hope that counterrevolutionaries shut down this madness.

"Oi, Kuroko!" my friend Kagami shouts to me.

"Hai, Kagami-kun?"

"Look, a deer!" he whispers excitedly.

I sigh at his almost-childlike giddiness, and reply, "You can give chase, Kagami-kun. I'll catch up with you later."

Kagami wastes no time to agree, and bolts of in hunt of the deer.

Before I can walk to Kagami, however, I hear a few sticks cracking, and a human groan.

Curious, I walk towards the sounds, and, unexpectedly, I see a person.

Well, I don't know if I could call him a person. Probably more like an angel. He looks unconscious, but is still breathing. He stands at about six feet, and looks about my age. His bold red hair is a completely different, and lighter shade than my friend, Kagami's. He has startlingly beautiful heterochromatic eyes, and is lean and strong. His muscles are well-defined, so much so that I can almost see them through his tunic. As my eyes travel down his body, I notice something. My eyes widen, and see his fracture.

 _Shit! That looks bad! He needs help!_

So, I take him in my arms, and try to hoist him on my back. _Kagami knows the way back home, he can catch up, and I'll explain to him the situation later._

I take him, and carry him home to the village to see a doctor. _He needs a medic, and quickly, before he loses too much blood._

As I walk into the village, I spot the village doctor.

"Takeo-kun!" I shout, desperation in my voice.

"Oh, hey Tet-chan! How are y- ", Takeo's eyes widen, and his usually calm and kind face hardens.

"Here, Tet-chan. Give him to me, and I'll see what I can do to help him."

Takeo takes the young man into his arms, and carries him bridal-style to his house.

"Who is this man, Tet-chan?" Takeo asks.

"I don't know, Takeo-kun. I found him lying on the ground, like this, unconscious, so I brought him home. I was out hunting with Kagami-kun, but he left to hunt a deer. I figured he already knows his way home, so I hurried this man home." I reply.

"Well. You got him here just in time. Any longer and he would have lost too much blood. Fortunately, his injury isn't that severe, and will heal with disinfectant and a cast in time."

I sigh in relief, not wanting to see the strange man die.

~~End Chapter~~

A/N: What do you guys think about the story so far? Should I continue it, or not? Thanks again for reading, and don't be afraid to comment and make my day! Also, if you guys think the chapters should be longer or shorter, please tell me. I was thinking about a thousand words each chapter, but if you guys want it longer, I can probably get five thousand word chapters up every week and a half, or so, depending on my future beta's calendar.

Much love to everyone who is reading it,

~Knb BnK

P.S. All places that aren't major cities in France are made up, including the village name and the bridge name.


End file.
